Doki Doki Literature Club!
}} Doki Doki Literature Club! is a visual novel developed by Team Salvato. It's a free game available on Steam or Team Salvato's official website. It was released on September 22nd, 2017. Gameplay The general gameplay of Doki Doki Literature Club! is designed to lure players into a sense of comfort before subverting his/her expectations. The first few hours of Act 1 go normally like any other dating simulator before everything changes in Act 2, turning into a game of the psychological horror genre with heavy use of breaking the fourth wall. The game itself contains suicide, self-harm, mentions of depression, and graphic images of death. The game is not for the weak-hearted and it is recommended that children or people who are sensitive to this material or easily disturbed avoid playing the game. Characters Doki Doki Literature Club! includes four main characters excluding the protagonist/player character. Monika, the club's leader, Sayori, the club's vice-president in Act 1, Yuri, the club's vice-president in Act 2 and so forth, and Natsuki. Reception Doki Doki Literature Club!'s initial reception was overwhelmingly positive and it quickly gained a cult following.Doki Doki Literature Club's Horror Was Born From A Love-Hate Relationship With Anime, Kotaku Gita Jackson from Kotaku claims that it is a "truly special game". In addition, Tom Philip, from the men's magazine GQ, called it one of the scariest games he has ever played.Doki Doki Literature Club Is the Most Messed Up Horror Game You'll Play This Year, GQ Doki Doki Literature Club! won several awards at IGN's Best of 2017 Awards, including "Best PC Game", "Best Adventure Game", "Most Innovative" and "Best Story", all of which were "People's Choice".Best Story, IGN Best of 2017Most Innovative, IGN Best of 2017Best PC Game, IGN Best of 2017Best Adventure Game, IGN Best of 2017 EGMNow ranked it 16th in their list of the 25 Best Games of 2017.EGM’s Best of 2017: Part Two: #20 ~ #16, EGMNow Official Synopsis "Hi, Monika here! Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game! Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members: Sayori, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most; Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch; Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books; ...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me! I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥" Trailer File:Doki Doki Literature Club! Trailer Trivia * In Japanese, doki-doki (ドキドキ, Dokidoki) is the onomatopoeia for the heartbeat, which is often associated with the feeling of love, excitement, anxiousness, or fear. This can be understood as a purposely chosen ambiguity considering how the game turns from a normal romantic visual novel into a horror game. * The whole game was made in Ren'Py.Tweet by Dan Salvato Gallery Logo.png|Doki Doki Literature Club Logo External Links * Official Website * Official Store References pt-br: Doki Doki Literature Club! it:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Content